percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
You and I Prologue
Prologue Claire I never wished to be a monster. It was not I who chose this destiny. I don't want to continue on living like this. I want someone to understand. Why won't anybody understand? I found out who I was when he appeared.He said that I am his daughter.He said that one day I will find someone that will understand me. He said that I should have faith. I tried having faith, I really did but the whole world seems to turn against me. It attacked me and filled me with pain.I'm tired of all of this, I want to escape and live my life like a normal person.I don't want to be treated as a monster anymore but fate wouldn't let me go. For years I have been taking care of my younger sister, Melina.Unlike us she sees the world differently, She sees things we dont. I love my younger sister but at the same time I hate her. She consumes me and hide me inside her shadow. I wanted to run away from her but I couldn't, all because of a promise. When will I break free? For once I want to be known as who I am, not as someone connected to her. I don't want to be known as her sister, I want to be known as Claire, Claire Avenson. I want to be free. Melina Back when we were young.I was normal, I am no different than you are. Do you remember? We were so used to being teassed as monsters that we thought it was getting old.You were my only friend. I knew it from the start, that even though we were born the same day you and I have different fathers. I met your father once, he asked me how you were doing. Just like you he has those eyes but I am not afraid anymore. I felt jealous of you. Why is it you have a father that cares but mine don't? But even though I felt jealous, I will never ever do anything that will harm you.Do you remember? Back when we were still young? I protected you against her. She tried killing you, but I stopped her because I dont want you to die. Thanks to that one heroic act I have become like this. Stop pushing me away, Claire. In the darkest moments of my life I need you. I need my older sister. Daniel I love you Melina. I have never met someonelike you before. You and I are the ones perfect for each other. Melina Avenson, I hope one day you will understand that my love for you will never change. You and I are the same, we were both misunderstood. Back when I was young my parents care only about my half-brother Nick, to them I was just a child of another woman. I, unlike Nick is not wanted in that mansion. If I wasn't his child then I wouldn't be hurt like this. Joey Oh my dear Claire Avenson. You are so beautiful like the stars above. I have never approach you because I fear that you will only send me away. I know this is being coward but I want our relationship to stay the way it is. I want to be able look at you every single day. Category:Animalandia Category:Prologue